In particular geographical areas in which wireless Internet/broadband infrastructure is not prevalent or insufficient, a Short Message Service (SMS) can be utilized to enable communication via wireless mobile devices. However, current SMS implementations impose limited functionality for accessing different levels of an interactive system because of inherent limitations with SMS. Some implementations may require users to remember complex and non-intuitive command line syntax in order to communicate over SMS. Additionally, because of the stateless nature of SMS, tracking the context in which a respective SMS message is interacting with the system is problematic because the user may switch between different commands/options in the system.
Moreover, the delivery of an SMS message is not guaranteed, let alone, to be delivered according to an expected order or sequence. Therefore, SMS implementations may result in delayed or lost SMS delivery that introduces problems in providing interactive user interfaces.